His sister
by TaterTotta
Summary: *REWRITTEN VERSION OF JUST ANOTHER BIRD KID. COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.* Fang has a sister, her name is Vera. He has absolutely no idea about her, he things he is an only child. Vera on the other hand, knows about him and how he escaped with Jeb. So Vera is determined to find him and tell him the truth. Oh yeah, she's taking Aubrey, who also has a secret brother of her own.


**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!**

**REWRITTEN**

**CHANGED VIOLETS NAME TO VERA AND EYE COLOR TO ELECTRIC BLUE AND AGE TO 13**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own Maximum Ride or any characters blah blah blah (why do we do the disclaimer anyway? Obviously if we owned Maximum Ride it wouldn't be over)**

**Oh yeah... I don't know how to do line breakers ^_^**

**Characters might not act EXACTLY like themselves….**

**This happens during book 2 when they are living with Anne Walker…..**

**Summary: Fang has a little sister that he never knew he had. He left her at the school while she knew and he didn't. When she escapes the school she will do anything to find him, and make him believe her.**

Chapter One

I was sitting in my dog crate, waiting for them to open the tiny cage door and force me out. I already know they are going to experiment on me, they always do. Only because i'm the bird kid that LOOKS perfect. By that, they thing my body has no flaws. So I'm the favorite, which is very stupid. Because I do have flaws, everyone does.

I started to lean back, getting tired of waiting. After that, I just stared at my knees. For awhile. I was on the bottom shelf, no experiments could see me, I sighed.

"What was that?"

I hesitated before I answered, did I really want to talk to somebody who could die in the next 10 minutes? I shook my head, screw it. "Subject 17, bottom shelf."

"Oh, hi. I'm subject 42. Did you ever name yourself?"

"Uh, no." I replied confused. Name myself? Why? What's the point?

"Wait, are you the one with long curlyish black hair and those bright electric blue eyes?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?

"You should name yourself Vera! Oh, my name is Audrey by the way."

"Cool." Nobody replied after that. I mean, what would we say? We can't get to close. Again, refer to the part where we could die in the next 10 minutes. It wouldn't be a great feeling knowing your new friend just died. Oh, and the fact that you probably will never make another friend ever again.  
"Hey Audrey, what are you"

"Huh?"

"What are you? Like, are you a bird kid like me? I think I'm the only one but I'm not sure."

"Yeah I'm a bird kid. I'm 13."

I smiled. Same age, same kind of mutant. "Awesome. Me too."

And then two seconds later some other experiment is yelling at us to shut the fuck up because of some footsteps. Lovely. Of course, we all shut up though. It's as if you think that when you're quiet the people that walk in won't remember that you're in there. Sadly, they still do.

The person walking in the room was Ari, Jeb's son. He grabbed Aubrey's crate and my crate and carried us out of the room. He carried us through a ton of hallways, but made a few U-turns just to confuse us probably. The room he finally walked into had 2 mazes. I knew what this meant, it was a race. The winner would get extra food and the one who was slowest would have no food or water for 3 days as punishment. I knew I would be able to survive that, but Aubrey? I seriously doubt it. I had to make sure she got through first.

A bell rung, signaling us to start running inside the maze. I kept running into dead ends hoping that by the time I got close to the exit Aubrey would be finished. It took almost 3 minutes for me to reach the exit, and thankfully Aubrey was already finished. Some people in white lab coats wrote down some things on a clipboard and told Ari to take us back.

Ari threw us back into our cages and locked them. He carried us back to that room fool of other experiments and threw us both on the bottom shelf. Aubrey apparently had a problem with that.

"U-uh, Ari?" Aubrey stuttered. "I'm supposed to be on the 6th shelf, this is the bottom."

"Well too bad, you can stay on the bottom with this useless bitch." He replied as he slammed the door shut.

"What an asshole." I whispered as I leaned back in my cage, just like I did before I started talking to Aubrey. I knew I wouldn't get food for awhile so I can't think about that. Why does this place have to be so cruel? We're only 13. apparently we're very important, so shouldn't they treat us correctly and keep us healthy? That's when I decided I would escape this hellhole once they took me out to test my bloodsugar. They will probably take Aubrey too so they can feed her, so she can come with.

"Aubrey, you're coming with me."

"Coming with where?"

"Escaping. We're escaping when they test our blood sugar. I'm tired of being pushed around and tested on. No matter what they think, I'm still a kid and a person. I don't deserve to be treated like this and neither do you."

"Alright, I'm coming with."

**A/N Okay uh… first rewrite. I'm hoping people read this one. I changed the title and everything.**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
